Remembrance
by daneeollie
Summary: Ditulis dalam rangka Meme Hotter Potter bulan Januari 2013 yang diadakan oleh anggota BBI Surabaya, Melmarian.


Sepanjang hari Senin ini cuaca sangat bersahabat. Tiada awan gelap sedikit pun di langit sore yang mulai memerah. Angin bulan Januari yang biasanya dingin dan berhembus keras pun kali ini hanya berhembus sepoi-sepoi tanpa tetesan salju sedikitpun. Sungguh suasana yang tenang, nyaman, dan pas untuk dinikmati sambil minum teh di luar ruangan sambil memandangi keindahan langit sore dan alam sekitar yang masih diliputi hamparan salju putih sisa musim dingin.

Pemikiran yang sama rupanya juga tercetus dalam benak dua sosok yang tengah menikmati sore hari yang indah itu di luar sebuah pondok reyot dengan papan penanda bertuliskan Kedai Teh Sihir. Kedai tua itu sepi karena saat ini sedang liburan musim dingin dimana para murid Hogwarts yang biasanya mampir untuk menikmati sajian minuman khas para muggle itu sebagian besar memilih pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

Kedua orang tadi sama-sama memakai jubah panjang yang melindungi mereka dari dinginnya udara Januari. Sepoci teh dengan sedikit kudapan ringan berupa cokelat kodok dan kacang segala rasa disajikan di tengah-tengah meja tersebut sementara masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam secakir teh hangat. Keduanya terlihat asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu tentang Hogwarts, sekolah sihir yang bisa mereka lihat kemegahannya di kejauhan dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Aku dengar kamu mengajukan lamaran untuk mengajar di Hogwarts?" tanya si sosok berjubah ungu kepada si jubah biru cerah sambil memandangi perkamen berisi pengumuman lowongan kerja di hadapannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru mengirimkannya tadi pagi kepada Dumbledore," jawab si Jubah Biru.

"Kamu melamar untuk posisi apa? Bukankah semua posisi guru di Hogwarts sudah terisi penuh?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajar seni rancang bangun di sana, namun ternyata tidak ada posisi untuk itu. Rupanya mereka lebih mengandalkan kekuatan mantra untuk mendirikan bangunan. Padahal kan setiap bangunan itu harus punya desain yang keren, struktur yang kokoh, dan tidak asal dimantrai saja." Si Jubah Biru terlihat sedikit emosi sebelum akhirnya menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Berarti kamu batal menjadi guru di Hogwarts?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Karena posisi semua guru sudah terisi, aku melamar menjadi Asisten Guru Transfigurasi."

"Apa, Asisten Guru Transfigurasi? Wah, berat…berat." gumam si Jubah Ungu.

"Kenapa berat?" tanya si Jubah Biru heran. "Jangan salah, nilai semua pelajaran yang mendukung pengajaran transfigurasiku bagus-bagus, loh. Aku menguasai mantra, selalu berkonsentrasi dalam semua pekerjaan yang kulakukan. Lagi pula aku juga bisa menerapkan ilmu yang kupelajari dari seni rancang bangun delam pengajaranku ini. Sense of art ilmu transfigurasi harus kuat, setara dalam sense of art dalam merancang sebuah bangunan yang harus peka dengan keadaan sekitar." Si Jubah Biru terlihat kembali bersemangat.

"Memang sih risikonya besar saat harus memunculkan diri ataupun menghilang dalam waktu singkat, namun itulah seninya transfigurasi, semuanya butuh konsentrasi tingkat tinggi yang presisi, sama seperti halnya semua desain yang kuhasilkan selama mempelajari seni rancang bangun."

"Tapi kalau kamu salah mengubah bentuk atau bahkan salah mengurai tubuhmu bagaimana? Bisa fatal akibatnya."Si Jubah Ungu masih saja terlihat khawatir.

"Ah, tenang saja, ada Profesor McGonagall yang pasti akan membimbingku menjadi penggantinya yang tangguh."

Si Jubah Biru terlihat ceria kembali saat membayangkan akan ikut mengajar bersama Sang Profesor favoritnya itu. Profesor McGonagall adalah Kepala Asrama Gryffindor yang sangat dihormati, mampu bersikap tegas dan keras di saat darurat, namun juga bisa pengertian dan lemah lembut saat dibutuhkan. Yang paling memesona si Jubah Biru tentu saja perubahan bentuk menjadi kucing yang ditampilkan oleh Sang Profesor tersebut pada tahun pertama dia bersekolah di Hogwarts dan aksinya saat melawan memimpin pasukan Hogwarts melawan pemberontakan Voldermort. Sosok Profesor McGonagall benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Sepeti halnya transfigurasi yang tidak akan terjadi dari udara kosong, seni rancang bangun pun begitu. Untuk membangun sebuah bangunan membutuhkan ide dan pemikiran matang sehingga akan menciptakan karya yang luar biasa," lanjut Si Jubah Biru tenang yang akhirnya membuat Si Jubah Ungu mengangguk-angguk tenang.

Tak lama seekor burung hantu terbang melintas di atas kedai teh tersebut sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara berdeguknya, membuat kedua orang di luar kedai tersebut kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Salju pun mulai turun membentuk tirai tipis di sekeliling mereka.

"Wah, matahari sudah terbenam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah," ajak Si Jubah Biru sambil membereskan cangkir tehnya. Si Jubah Ungu pun mengikuti tindakannya. Tidak lama terdengar bunyi 'pop' pelan dan kedua sosok itu pun perlahan menghilang.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara kelintingan dan pintu pondok terbuka. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki tua berambut putih muncul sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka menatap ke meja bundar yang ditinggalkan Si Jubah Ungu dan Biru yang sudah tertutupi lapisan salju yang mulai turun.

"Hmm, mereka datang lagi rupanya," bisik sosok perempuan tersebut sambil membereskan cangkir, poci teh, dan kudapan yang terabaikan di meja. Diambilnya pula selembar perkamen lusuh di atas meja yang tertindih kotak kudapan.

"Iya. Mereka tidak pernah putus asa setelah puluhan tahun berlalu." Sang laki-laki tua menimpali sambil memandang ke arah Hogwarts di kejauhan.

"Iya, hari ini tepat dua puluh tahun sejak peristiwa itu berlalu." Perempuan tua itu mendekati laki-laki tersebut sambil ikut menerawang ke kejauhan. Dipandanginya perkamen lusuh berisi lowongan kerja dari Hogwarts yang diambilnya tadi. Di baliknya perkamen tersebut dan terlihat perkamen lusuh lainnya yang menempel di sana. Perkamen yang itu menampilan banyak orang yang melambaikan tangan dengan dua sosok berjubah ungu dan biru di tengah kumpulan orang tersebut yang senantiasa ceria menatap balik kepadanya. Tertulis sebuah kalimat di atas perkamen tersebut,

"Mengenang teman-teman tercinta kami yang gugur dalam perang Hoghwarts (Mei 1998)"


End file.
